When Bonding Goes Wrong
by ArAnCaR No. 6
Summary: Itachi and Deidara seem to be getting along a little too well to be considered normal. So Kisame and Sasori investigate on what the two youngest members of Akatsuki do locked up for hours on end. Hilarity ensues. Might Re-edit later.


_**Hello people, I know I should be getting on with my other story, but I couldn't get this out of my mind and I just HAD to post...**_

_**Well, no warnings in reality, but it it implied Yaoi, but no real parings. To be honest, there's no parings at all.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

XxX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Itachi and Deidara seemed to start getting along, at least better than before, neither Kisame nor Sasori thought much of it.

Kisame thought it was good that Itachi was dropping his anti-social attitude and was bothering to be friendly with someone his age, or at least near it, so he didn't think much when he often found Itachi walking out of Deidara's room at 3: 00 A.M, clothes slightly rumpled.

Sasori thought it was good that the brat was no longer being so stuck up towards his senior, babbling on about his art and how it was superior to everyone and everything. The puppeteer thought nothing of it when Deidara was always barging into Itachi's room, locking the door behind them.

....

Unfortunately, curiosity gets the best of us all...

Sranked crimminals were no different.

XxX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I wonder what they do locked up." Kisame said to Sasori upon seeing their young partners lock themselves up in Itachi's room.

AGAIN...

"Who knows, and I don't really care about what Uchiha and the brat are up to." The puppeteer shrugged as he dealt cards.

Due to the fact that their partners no longer interact with them as much, they find themselves in the Akatsuki's living room, playing Speed and Go Fish with each other. Not very entertaining after the last several hundred times.

"Oh I know that, but aren't you curious, not even a little?" the shark whined as he picked up his set of cards dealt to him.

Sasori let out a somewhat irritated sigh. Kisame has been bothering him lately about it, and as much as he hates admitting it, he does often wonder what the two youngest members of Akatsuki do cooped up and locked into a room for hours on end.

The redhead puts down his cards, weighing the pros and cons. If they do go take a peek at them, they would no doubt be pissed, especially Itachi, who had quite the history of violence in the organization. Mangekyo Sharingan was something he did not wish to see anytime soon. Deidara would probably be pissed as well, taking revenge out on his puppets. Then again, the curiosity was killing him!!!

Sasori looked a Kisame, and in all seriousness, gave him a swift nod.

"Let's go see what they're doing."

XxX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The S ranked nins were careful. Itachi was unfortunately the one with the heighted senses, so both were careful upon hiding their chakra as they approched the door to the Uchiha's bedroom.

What they heard was natrually alarming.

....................

"Okay, get the stuff from under." Itachi's voice no doubt.

"Yeah, un. So, mine or on yours? And don't rip the packaging this time!!!" {insert confused Kisame and Sasori}

"I won't, and yours for a few hours, it gets tiring after a while."

"You're right, un. Yours is so much better, the vibration is a lot lighter, it's even kinda relaxing."

"That's because yours rattles the batteries and it turns off on it's own. I messed up the last time I used it."

The redhead and shark paled considerably at that. A panicked Kisame looked at a shocked/sickened Sasori, mouthing '_WTF?!_' . The puppeteer shook him head slightly, his face virtually screaming, '_Let's get the hell out of here!!!_'. both members of Akatsuki quietly, not to mention hurriedly, ran from their position in front of the door to the safety of the kitchen.

After a few rushed breaths, Sasori spoke first.

"ARE THEY DOING _IT_?!" he cried out, covering his mouth instantaneously at the volume of his voice, glancing at the hallways to make sure no one heard him.

Kisame caught his breath and pointed accusingly at the redhead. "Your partner has to stop doing that with Itachi-san."

Sasori whirled around, a glare apparent on his face. "Excuse me? Isn't Itachi older? That's like...CHILD MOLESTATION!!!" he yelled, his face as red at his hair.

Kisame's eyes narrowed at that. He didn't like the way Sasori said that, contrary to popular belief, Kisame is at Itachi's beck and call because he respects him, that and he doesn't really like when Itachi's being insulted, so he promptly defends him. Itachi's still only barely turned 16, he's still young enough to be considered a child.

"Well, it seemed that Deidara was totally fine with it, he even told Itachi-san not to rip the packaging!!!" at this, Kisame went forward, put both hands on the puppeteer's shoulders, and began to shake him to and fro violently, all the while yelling, "THE PACKAGING SASORI!!! THE PACKAGING!!!"

Sasori promptly punched Kisame in the gut.

"Get ahold of yourself!!!" he exclaimed, looking down at the shark's crumpled figure on the floor. "Why don't we just ask? You know, knock on the door and confirm our suspicions?" Kisame looked up, his face lightly graced with both pain and understanding. "I guess...but first things first, help me up"

"Oh, sorry..."

XxX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both missing nins stood in front of the door they had abandoned minutes ago with such fury, once again, listening to the diolouge.

....................

"Be careful 'Tachi, un."

"I know."

"Try not to panic."

"No shit Dei, now shut up, relax, and let me handle it."

"You're going to mess up, un." Deidara's voice was laced with nervousness.

"I will if you don't stop talking."

Silence...

"You're almost there!!!" deidara sounded anxious.

"I know...almost..." Itachi also seemed anxious.

"Almost..." Deidara sounded excited.

_***Knock Knock***_ Kisame's knuckles rapped the door.

"FUCK!!!" both yelled angrily from inside.

Within moments, the door swung open, revealing a very pissed Itachi and Deidara.

"WHAT!!!" Both yelled at the same time, looking aggravated, all the while glaring daggers at their partners.

"Ummm...." Sasori started, very freaked at the sight of a highly angered bomber and the virtual king of torture.

"What's that?" Kisame asked, pointing at Deidara's hand. The anger on both Itachi and deidara's faces disappeared as the looked at each other for a moment, then down at the sight of a sleek black controller held loosely in the blonde's left hand.

Itachi frowned. "I thought I told you you put that down first before you leave my room." Deidara scoffed. "Technically, I'm still inside, un." he retorted.

"Can we come in?" the puppeteer asked, as the brunette and blond glanced at each other once more, before Itachi shrugged. "No point in hiding it now." he admitted. "Hiding what?" Kisame asked as they were welcomed in. Deidara gestured over to the T.V.

Sitting next to it were two...things...

One was white, with many ventilation holes in it, the other was a shiny, sleek black.

"What are those?" Sasori asked, noting for the first time that both Itachi and Deidara are fully dressed, minus the cloaks, whick here piled on a nearby chair.

Deidara looked at him in slight confusion, "It's an Xbox 360," he said, pointing at the white one, "and a PlayStation 3, Danna." he finished, gesturing to the black one.

Silence.....

"What does it do?" Kisame asked. Itachi glanced at him, surprised.

"You don't know what they are?" he asked as he sat on the floor at the end of his bed, picking up a controller much like Deidara's. Kisame shook his head as the blond sprawled out on Itachi's bed, facing the T.V.

"They're videogame consoles." the bomber replied as he watched Itachi get out of the pause menu and continue playing.

Sasori stared, dumbfounded. "This is what you guys do locked up in here? You play videogames?"

"Pretty much..." Itachi murmmured, frowning a bit as he mumbled 'damn vidration' under his breath.

Kisame stared at Sasori for a few seconds as Deidara got up and picked up two more controllers, offering them to the two. "Wanna join? It's a multiplayer game."

Both nins stared at the controllers before them. Shrugging, they took them. "Sure, why not?"

XxX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh...the vibration feels nice."

Hidan stared at the door of Itachi's room as he passed by. that was Sasori, no doubt.

_'You know what'_, he thought to himself as he countinued to walk at if he hadn't heard a thing. _'I don't want to know.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**This idea was born when my sister's friends got her an Xbox for her birthday, and the vibration kept rattling the batteries after a few days, so she turned it off.**_

_**Reviews are loved**_


End file.
